


Displayed

by postjentacular



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Comeplay, Consensual genital torture, Dom Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: Plenty to see here, despite what Draco would prefer.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Displayed

**Author's Note:**

> [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) 2021 Day 8: Comeplay
> 
> Unbetaed

“Look, can you see it, Har?”

_ Of course they can fucking see it, nowhere else to look when you’ve got someone bucknaked on a coffee table, arse in the air and cheeks spread. And Salazar knows that would be the case even without the added bonus of a slow stream of come, lube, and spit trailing down their thighs, thank you very much.  _

Draco said as much and got a wallop across the arse for his trouble. At least now he had a matching set of Charlie Weasley handprints.

“He doesn’t learn, does he?”

“Or maybe he learns too much. Mouth off, get a spanking. Anyone would think he’s doing it on purpose.”

_ Obviously _ . 

⁂

“Ready to ask yet, pet?”

Draco said nothing, tried not to let the tremble in his muscles show. His shoulders ached from where they pressed into the tabletop, and he was sure his cheek would be creased when he was eventually allowed up. Charlie might have said ‘ask’ but all three of them knew it would take more than a simple request. He sure as shit wasn’t going to beg Potter for anything, never mind to shove the come dribbling out of his hole back inside.

“Stubborn, isn’t he?”

_ The word’s tenacious, Potter. Disciplined. Resolute. _

“Testing, is what he is.”

⁂

“He’s clenching, it’s kinda cute.”

“It’ll be cuter when his whelped arse is sitting on the floor and he’s licking up the mess he can’t keep in his sloppy hole.”

_ Wouldn't be so loose if you didn’t let the cunting Chosen One stick his fist up there whenever he asked nicely.  _ Draco clenched a little tighter, he could feel it flutter at his strain.

“Aww, bless. It’s never gonna work though, you’re a couple of thousand fucks past being tight and virginal, pet.”

⁂

“I reckon he wants your paddle, Charlie.”

“Think you might be right.” The hand disappeared from the nape of Draco’s neck, reappearing almost immediately clenched around his cock and balls. “Is Harry right? Do you want Sir’s paddle? Colour your thighs to match your shiny red arse?”

_ That over begging to Potter? Any fucking day.  _ “Yes.”

The hand squeezed tight around his genitals, “Wrong answer,” Charlie hissed in his ear. “Accio cock cage.”

_ Bastarding ginger whore of a dragon fucker. _

“Final chance. Are you asking Harry to push my come back in your arse where it belongs, or I am asking him to tie up your little cock up nice and tight for me?”

⁂

“I've given you a choice, pet. If you let that spunk land on my table, your choice is over. You don't want to turn down your Sir’s gift, do you?”

A hand rested on the back of his knee, barely an inch below the trickle of come, “You can do it, come on. For me.”

_ Cunting Saviour of the shit-eating world. _

“Fill me. Please.”

Harry's hand, for it could only ever have been Harry's hand, rubbed at the sticky trail, painting circles of come-lube-spit up Draco's inner thigh.

“Please.”

Harry's hand didn't move any higher.

Charlie began to slowly, but firmly, stroke his cock. Encouragement to keep going, “You know what we need to hear, Draco.” Draco gave a little whine as Charlie swiped his thumb over the leaky head of his cock. “One sentence, that's all.”

_ Pissing buggering… _ “Fill my greedy hole with spunk, Harry, please. Harry.”

Harry gathered up a glob of the sticky mess and sunk two fingers down to the first knuckle into his gaping hole. “Well done, love. So good for us.”

Charlie released his cock, “Almost done. I want you to come on Harry’s fingers, can you manage that?”

Draco nodded as best he could with his face still plastered to the coffee table, it took little more than a couple of lackluster thrusts and the curl of Harry's fingers to push Draco over the edge, ropes of come coating the tabletop.

_ Fucking perfect. _


End file.
